Foundling
by Amoridere
Summary: The youkai all live together in some forbidden forest and one of them comes across an abandoned child and now they must decide on what do with her, especially since the humans don't want her back.
1. Winter's Gift

Winter often brought little to a foreboding forest, yet, this winter had a gift. With wispy fur blowing in the cold winds, she padded towards a figure sitting amongst the snow in a red blanket. A child, who padded towards her in turn, large almandine eyes full of curiosity that and a small reaching out to touch her snout. She was alone with little to her name, yet she didn't have one, and, while winter had begun, she was at its mercy and _hers_. Typically, those of her nature would be quick to go after something this defenseless, especially due to the two opposite sorts fighting for ages in a seemingly never-ending feud.

She sat before her, wrapped in a blanket and without a name, at her mercy. She could very well walk away and leave the child alone as she had been found, placing her at the mercy of the cold, yet, she chose to tolerate the child's presence for a bit longer. The child's curiosity had mirrored in her. Time and time again, she has heard of a practice that she couldn't comprehend. It was an age old practice and, no matter how hard she tried, she could never understand it, even if the explanation would be that it had to be done.

After some time of tolerating the child's antics, she found herself left with a choice. She opted not to think and let her instincts take over, curling up around the child and allowing sleep to take them both. She would decide on what to do with the child later, when her mind felt ready for it.


	2. Breaking the Age-Old Cycle

I had awoke the next morning and still the child remained. It is clear that she is not wanted and that she didn't wander here. She was far too young to articulate fluently and she was without name. I could try to return her to the humans but they would bring her back as soon as I do, or they may do worst than what I could is not uncommon, actually, it is age old and, yet, I could never comprehend it, especially since yokai do a similar practice. Of course, it was the kindness of the wisest that saved me.

After tolerating her antics, I found I couldn't repeat the age-old cycle, so I decided to bring her home with me. No harm could be done by extending a hand or two of kindness and, hopefully, the family back home won't mind. Gently picking her up with my teeth, I carried her back to our home.

The child was wide awake, while the others remained asleep, especially her. She hibernated in the winter, yes, and waking her would be very unwise. In light of my mistress' hibernation and due to the winter circumstances, I decided to keep her hidden, opting to call her "Setugo" for convience sake.


	3. That Damned Secret

She and Ren both have told me to keep my mouth shut about Setugo, at least until she wakes up. According to her, only she knows how to deal with such things human related and she won't be awake until spring. I'm not even allowed to tell Cirno or Yuuka about her, of course, Cirno can't keep her mouth shut and she would tell the whole neighborhood and Yuuka, well, I'm not really sure, either way I was instucted not to tell anyone.

Of course, it's hard not to tell anyone and it's not like Sutego is easy to hide, no, actually, she makes the keeping a secret all the more difficult. She's too damn curious for her own good is why and she makes an awful lot of noise for someone so little. It's a mystery as to how she could hibernate through that. To top it all off, she and Ren have put me in charge of her care. Bringing a human child home was not a good idea, yet, she insisted on being kind and Ren, well, he abided her wishes.

Ren always abide by her wishes, so when he saw Sutego, he asked no questions and went about pretending that she one of us, if not pretending that she isn't there and turning a deaf ear to her noise and a blind eye to her appearance. To the least, he treats her almost like a prized pet, which is to say, he dotes on her like an old bitch would do a lapdog. Of course, any youkai with a human child would probably veiw them as such, if they don't see them as fodder, so, to him, Sutego is very much a pet. She's a pet, a pet that makes an ass out itself that's what. However, he is always quick to remind me that "it" is a "she", despite my annoyance with her.

Nevertheless, he does reassure me that, while keeping her a secret until spring is no fun and somewhat...of a burden, I'll get used to her and grow to like having her around, pointing out that my little siblings did, also reminding me that I had to get used to them. She married someone he is far too kind for his own good and, frankly, he is not being very bright, considering that Sutego is different than a litter of pups and she eats and takes up more attention than a litter of pups.

The sooner that old bitch wakes up, the better, as I am not far from bringing her outside and leaving her there.


	4. The Yakumos' Secret

Mmmm, the Yakumos seem to have strange happenings at their place. No surprise that's the talk of the wood that they are hiding something. Frankly, I am curious, yet I do not chase said curiosities so foolishly. Of course, there are indeed rather odd things occuring at their place, however, odd things occur in general. Either way, the facts of the matter makes the gossip more interesting, as do the theories that come with them. Why yes, the theories are interesting.

According to Cirno dear, the strange noises are ghosts and things that Yukari summons as she slumbers. At least, that is what Ren states they are. Cirno, while bright, is a bit slow in some regards in that she believes almost everything told, yet very seldom questioning it, then again, Ren is very honest, so that may as well be the case, however, Ducks hasn't been married to him that long, as I tell her, "Cirno, they haven't been married that long."

According to Chen, its nothing, just noise. I know it is more than noise if she shakes a bit as she speaks. It isn't a cold shake she does, no, it's a nervous shake, the sort some do when they feel guilty or are hiding something. In that note, she is finding it harder and harder to explain away why they are becoming short on sweets and things considered. Surely, Chen and her kitsune siblings are not greedy children and neither does Ducks give them more than what is allowed. Naturally, to the that explanation, I would say, "You're well-fed, surely, however, you couldn't have eaten that many sweets." She then explained it away as mice, to which I noted that I wasn't convinced.

Suika tells me the Yakumos have a new pet and she knows that for a fact. No matter how drunk she is, which is an always often than not, she would never lie, then again, no oni has ever been known to lie, thus she would be no exception. After hearing a fair amount of theories, I found this one to be the most drawing. "So tell me, Suika," I say, "have you seen the Yakumos' new pet?" to which she responds, "Yes, yes, yes, I have, although said pet is wee a bit small."

"How small?"

"Umm, hmm, ummm, smaller than Chen, that's for sure, and she doesn't act normal."

"Hmm, do go on, Suika."

"She doesn't like any of the other kids I've seen around here, although she is curious."

"Really, now? Tell me, how did you come to see the Yakumos' new pet?"

"I took refuge in their attic for a night and that's when I saw her.".

"Really, well, tell me, what did she look like?"

"She was small, had small hands, wore a white kimono, sparkly eyes, and whispy hair. Very unusual things about her."

"Aside from being unusual in behaviour, how else is she unusual?"

"Well, she just looks unusual, no 'pet' looks like that and neither do they act as such."

Hearing Suika talk of the Yakumos' new pet made me want to see her for myself, yet, unlike the others, I knew not to intrude. All will come in the spring and all curiosities will be sated.


	5. Hibernation's End and Spring's Arrival

The snows have started diminish and, almost soon after, the final remnants of snow on the ground have melted away. The blossoms were starting to bloom, while the leaves were begining on the trees. In the Yakumo household, she was starting to awake. Formerly gold now snow white locks were being brushed away by a dainty hand, as she arose to greet the new season and, slowly, she kicked her covers away. With tired fingers, she pulled her snow-white locks into a messy braid and bound it up in a bun and, gingerly, she wiped the sleep from her eyes. She stretched and turned her face to the sun, her nose to the air.

When she felt she was fully awake or as much so as she would be at this point, despite her age, she began to whine and call for Ran and her husband Ren to bring her tea and breakfast. She was curious to see what happened as she slept and whether or not and her awakening was much long awaited. She never could have anticipated the surprise that was to await her, then again, surprises aren't for the anticipating.

She was always a secretive and sleepy sort with a colorful history, a history she never often liked to talk about. Many often came to her when they couldn't sort out what to do, especially in human-youkai matters. She often acted as a mediator of sorts, having dealt with both regularily in the past and present. To a certain degree, she was ostracized out of fear and out of aborance for her interactions with humans and, to a certain degree, she was highly revered because of them as well.

Revered, yet fear and abhorred, she was as she was the Yakumo matriarch, Yakumo Yukari.


	6. Reminders

Typically, when I come out of hibernation nothing of particular note ever seem to occur, however, this spring was different, as it came with something I could never have expected. A human child or, as Ren would describe her, a pet. For a human, anything nonhuman is a pet, as I had learned once but, in our circumstance, she is a pet, as she hasn't been entirely adopted, as someone's child. From what I had gathered, attention was something she mostly tolerated, not so much as enjoyed, then again, she's known isolation since infancy, especially since she wasn't much wanted to begin with , at the same, she's been a pet and pets often tolerate the prescence of their masters if they've learned to.

I never did expect a human in our house, let alone a child one, however, something in me stung like thorns in an open wound. She was a reminder of my rather colorful history, a history, I have preffered ever so not speak of. How horrid for humans to abandon their offspring, of course, it's not an human only sort of occurance, as I will not have met Ran otherwise and she in turn with Chen. I remember both very well and, yet, with my memories came more reminders. Like Ran, Chen, and the child sitting in the corner with a futon and a bowl, I had been alone since the beginings of my life, however, kindness, a luxury I didn't so easily have, saved them.

At the same, her abandonment reminded me of something else. Some have lost their offspring and others abandon them, tossing them away like trash, yet some yearn to have them. Due to unfortunate circumstances, I could _never_ have them, yet, I am often forced to watch an endless practice, as I haven't had any control of the matter, however, I know she will be an exception.

After feeling the pain of old wounds and the reminder thereof, I had a new feeling, one of protectiveness. I sat down, lightly ruffled the child's wispy hair, and said, "She will need a proper name. From henceforth, "Setugo" was to be called "Reimu" and neither was she to be confined to the attic for majority of her time.


	7. Shattered Vase

An exposed secret is like shattering a vase in the fact that it couldn't be lied about or ignored. Well, that vase was shattered and neither could we hide or lie about it. Frankly, I am rather happy that it was, although that begged the question as to what to do when a vase is shattered and its peices scattered, just like that begged the question as to what to do with Reimu since our secret was exposed. Yukari and Ran-Mama both insisted on being kind, while Ren goes along with what his wife says, then again, he never really did seem to mind her presence.

When Ran-Mama caught wind of our secret being told, narrowed yellow eyes flashed in my direction, to which I responded to her unsaid question, "Oh, no, no, no, don't look at me sideways, I didn't tell a damn a soul!" However, the problem with shattering a vase is that the shockwave of the sound can be heard and...felt. News of Reimu had already travelled fast enough and the shockwave has already gone through. Those who didn't hear of her were curious to see what the fuss was and thus, they found out about her.

"At least we don't have to lie anymore." I said, however, that didn't difuse the situation, leaving us to give each other dirty looks and wonder as to who've told. Ran sure as hell didn't tell, that old bitch was asleep for the entire winter, Ren is mostly seen and not heard, and I know for sure that I haven't told a damn soul. Naturally, I gestured to Reimu for an answer, to which she, expectedly, didn't give one, as she can't articulate and neither did she have much a clue as to what we were talking about.

As we tried to sort out who could have known and who could have told, Yukari noticed that Reimu seemed to show no real alarm towards Suika, actually, she seemed to have welcomed her presence, as she wouldn't have attempted to reach up and grab at her horns otherwise, then again, that isn't so much as welcoming any more than it is curiousity. Never trust an oni to keep a secret, especially if they're drunk off of their asses all of the time, however, we couldn't have really anticipated her taking refuge in our attic where Reimu was.

"Who else did you tell, Suika?" Ran asked, to which she responded, "I dunno, just Yuuka and Yuuka's been as quiet as, well, I dunno, a dead guy." Someone had to have eavesdropped, as Yuuka's always been the sort to keep her nose where it doesn't go. Conversations never seem to stay private, leading to more shattered vases, with more shockwaves and more pieces.

Of course, what can be done when a vase is shattered and everyone knows?


	8. The Meeting

Once again, Reimu was confined to the attic, of course, it was to keep her safe from any youkai that might have horrid intentions. Hiding her wasn't going to do anything, as everyone's already known about her, including myself. Since her presence is known, the youkai started to gather for a meeting as to what to do with her. Naturally, if I were asked, which I won't be, I would say the choice should be up the Yakumos and that they should deal with her as they see fit, being the correct thing as such, and that I very much pity the child, as she's innocent in all of this. Shame really that she was cast ever so aside without a name, yet she doesn't truly belong anywhere.

The humans didn't want her for reasons that remain unsaid, so returning her would only gaurentee worse and, naturally, the youkai don't know what to do with her, thus explaining the meeting. People are such impossibly nosy parkers these days and everyone knows drunks can't keep secrets, then again oni are impossibly honest, be they drunken or otherwise. Even though, I don't want to go and intrude on private or unjust business, I attend to give myself a say, after all, we youkai can be civil and civil is what we'll be, thus, by that account, we all must have a say.

We congregrated in the clearing, with Yukari wearing an uchikatsugi, ironically, as that didn't make her anonymous, actually, it just hid her face from the painfully prying eyes that recognized her so she wouldn't feel their seething glances. Ren was also present to escort her to and from home, while Ducks remained at with the little'uns. Pity, really, I haven't put on any makeup or lipstick for this occasion and neither did I take the time to dress rather nice, well, that isn't very relevant, although, I do feel a tad undressed sitting amongst the others in their best.

Keine promptly proposed we find another human village to give her to. Keine, like Yukari, be noted is outcast in the sense that she is was human by day but, by night, on full moon, she was a youkai. She, like the child, didn't belong anywhere, yet she was being a tad sympathetic and wanted nothing but good for child, wishing her not to live alone amongst the youkai but rather with other humans, feeling it to be in her bestest of interests. Of course, she was quickly shot down, as gently as she could be when Suika pointed out that it was humans that left her here and there is a fairly good chance she would be abandoned again, if not killed.

"She's trash, all humans are, throw her away!" I heard from one, to which I heard Mamizou take the time out to remind to them that they were thrown away like trash, while Satori was rubbing the temples on her head, the thoughts she read overloading her senses. She was in great deal of pain, that one, and it was no surpise that she departed meeting early when she vomitted.

Nitori stated that she should live as a pet, after all, no youkai really kept a pet. However, she quickly recanted when she heard Chen in the distance screaming, "HELL NO~!" , which case she said, "Hmm, maybe not." Naturally, that brought up lots of questions as to who would like a human as a pet, besides Yuugi or Ren. Frankly, not many seeing, as for some, a human is a food source, thus, in that sense, she would be cattle or livestock. Seija, on the other hand, thought it'd be fit eat her but, naturally, we didn't listen for reasons Yuugi clearly put nicely, "You're an asshole, Seija, and your ideas suck." We agreed and neither did we forget a few times in which we were wronged by that particular one.

Aya suggested that we'd play her off like supernatural child who brings rewards to those unsuspecting, to which Hatate responded, "Oh, no, Aya, they'd give her back, as not all those gullible would want to take a chance...on a curse, that, and they'd pick up on a lie eventually." Hatate did present valid points which made the former reconsider, leaving us to wonder how many times this has occured.

The debate ran on for hours, while Yukari grew agitated, however, what interupted the debate was the fact the child we were debating about ran into the middle of it. Curiousity prompted her to leave the attic of the house from which she was kept and now she had seen what had made her so curious. Frankly, she seemed to be rather delighted to meet everyone. She saw nothing wrong with being amongst strange or seeing beings with tails, horns, claws, and all that. Of course, she was a little human child who didn't seem to yet old enough to articulate and children at this age generally tend to assume many things are normal, including non-human oddities, doubly so if they haven't learned otherwise, which she hasn't.

Naturally, after greeting everyone, she hurried to Ren and Yukari, almost instinctively. Up until this point, Yukari had been silent, however, her silence was broken when she opted to speak, saying, "To leave the child alone would be discervice, however, at the same, she doesn't belong to either, so she must live amongst youkai and learn our ways, at the same, she must learn the ways of her own kind, humans. It isn't sure to gaurentee her happiness, however, it could benefit her."

Some were skeptical of the notion and some were firmly against it, as that would mean adoption, however, they didn't go against her word, as Yukari, out of majority of us, save Keine, Mokou, and Kaguya, has interacted the most with both. They let her have her way, as she wished, despite objections, skepticism, and unsaid accusations.


	9. Different, yet the Same

**Music playing: "**_Kaylan"_ by Fernwood

* * *

As typical, Ren escorted her home as she cradled Reimu in her arms. Yukari is strange, there is no denial of that, however, her story is not something much liked to be discussed, otherwise, she wouldn't be wearing a veil when she went out. Her story was a tale of sorrow, pain, and many, many dark secrets. She is also abhored for those reasons, aside from her dealing with humans, however, said dealings with humans, also have much to do with her dark secrets. Reimu, a human child, reminded her of very much of those.

She wanted very much to teach the child about youkai and human ways, as she had learned them. Of course, fate was kind yet cruel. Yukari wanted no more than to lessen her suffering in the future, like a mother would very much like to do for their child. She suffered because of her youkai-human interactions. She did once tell me that "Baita" was also her name and that she hated it so, yet she didn't tell me why, however, the name was the reason she was often isolated and secluded to her house. Naturally, when she did leave, she wore a veil and, now that I am married, Ren escorts her.

Reimu did bring back more memories of my childhood. Memories of being raised by her, while she hid from prying eyes and the name "Baita". I often remember her sitting by the window, singing, "My womb gives me nothing, yet my body was never mine, just being sold over and over again to whom I know and remember not." My earliest but very fuzzy memory had us, at first, for a brief time, staying in an area of red lanterns. She often looked pretty and wore pretty clothes with makeup and things and, to my recollection, she often had visitors. Another memory from that time had her lying in a puddle of blood and she was curled up in a massive heap of pain and another memory had her with bruised cheek. My clear memory of that place had us fleeing it for good, never to return.

It wasn't just that, Reimu seemed to have reminded her something she couldn't have. A baby. She had been known to latch on so tightly to something that had even the slightest of semblance of what she yearned to care for in the way in which she was never cared for. No one wanted Yukari, as she'll note, yet no one wanted the child either and fate had been cruel to them both in more ways than one.

Fate had been cruel to Yukari in that her body had denied her something she had very much wanted, yet, as her mournful song stated, her body was never hers and it was sold like property to whoever wanted it. In which case, she denied both her body and her wishes, along with being left with reminders of her bitter past for as long she lives. For the child, fate had been cruel because she was was unwanted and discarded like trash, being left to die, and, in the end, we cannot spare her from the fact that, no matter, where she goes, she'd never have a place to belong.

They were different yet the same. I suppose all of us were, although Yukari and the child didn't belong anywhere, amongst either species.


	10. Youmu's Gift

As once said, Reimu's general being here is still the talk of the town, however, for some of us, her being here meant a playmate. The kits adored her, Chen wanted to be quite rid of her, however, someone wanted very much to meet her and she would be one of the Yakumos' few visitors. Her name was Youmu and she was still in her baby stage for her particular species. Often, she didn't have very many playmates and Yuyuko coddles her too much. Of course, as said before, Youmu wanted so much to see Reimu, be she human or not.

After spending a great deal of time in her cradle and under constant watch of Youki, she's decided that she wanted to snatch up a bit of freedom and, by doing that, she hurried right through to the residence of the Yakumos', thereby she noticed wispy-haired Reimu walking around on all fours. After watching her and not knowing how else to interact with her, Youmu decided to get down on all fours and bark, "Muh!" which caught the aforementioned child's attention, who then barked it back.

The conversation was an awkrawd one, as both were toddlers, although, despite only having limited speech, Youmu seemed to be fairly talkative, whereas Reimu hadn't even uttered a sound up until this point. From the assumption, Youmu could speak in what she understood, so she repeated it, saying, "Muh!" It was very much amusing, watching them interact and converse, especially since the latter wasn't used to anyone trying to converse with her.

As known previously, attention and things of the like were only tolerated by Reimu, so conversation seemed rather taboo to her, especially since she had known nothing but isolation and distance since the moment she had come into this world. In some respects, Youmu had given her a gift by showing her there was more to her life than being abhored. To some degree, she had sensed that and reciprocated as only she could, by repeating the new utterance. Of course, said utterance was the first thing we've heard her say.

For over two hours, they played, saying, "Muh!" back and forth. When it came time for Youmu to go home, Reimu reached for her and cried. For once, she connected to something other than what she was used to. Seeing her separated from Youmu and her reaction thereof made a tear roll down my cheek.


	11. The Higanbana Kimono

She leaves, tonight  
Escorted by no one, under the cloak of moonlight  
For a rare nightly journey

Wearing black kimono with higanbana  
Embroidered in it  
Arousing curiousity and surprise

She wore the flower of death  
To her, a symbol of her defiant sorrow  
The which has tormented her

For years

Another key to her past.

* * *

Once, as I remember, one of my "lovers" asked me if why it was that the kimono I had made myself had the higanbana embroidered into it. That kimono is one of the few remnants of my bitter past and, frankly, during that time, less so than now, I had quietly wished for death, hoping it would take me away. Death never came, so the kimono symbolized my defiant sorrows. Of course, said kimono was also what I wore when I escaped from that wretched place.

I had done up my hair nice and adorned it with that cherished flower of death and put on red makeup. The night is when my face is not hidden and when I am not escorted. Naturally, I decided to take the child with me, just for this particular nightly journey. No one has ever accompanied me before on nightly journeys like this, yet, I made an exception. With her in my arms and under the cloak of moonlight, I ventured toward my destination.

My destination was a cliff overlooking a pond, "Moonlight Pond". Said cliff was also covered in flowers and it, along with the pond in which it had overlooked, is a rather scenic place. Of course, it was a place in which I had come to think and sometimes sing my songs of woe.

This cliff did hold some memories. Some sweet, some bitter, bitter memories I sincerily hoped would fade into emptiness. Some of the flowers in this cliff were once white, now they grow red. I first fled to here, after suffering catstrophic injuries, and, as I looked into the moon reflecting into the pond below, I had comtemplated jumping off, yet found myself in its embrace, thus resolving lie there until the pain subsided. Since then, the flowers grew red, as red as the blood that poured from my open wounds.

Of course, I did have someone special I've met near here, some years ago, and that was Ran. She doesn't remember this kimono or this cliff, but I do remember this is what I was wearing when I first met her. Of course, I had met her on one such nightly journey. Something told me to come here that night and I hadn't known what, until I had found her. She's grown, married, and now has children to call her own, leaving me to bring Reimu here.

Holding the sleeping bundle in my arms, I sat contemplating my memories of this cliff and the kimono I wore. Silently still, there remains defiant sorrows and some wishes of death. Perhaps, when time goes on, she'd probably don this kimono as well, wishing life hadn't been so cruel.


	12. Persimmons

As we all know, Reimu isn't too sure as to how to interact with anyone, being that interactions are not something she is too used to. She did interact with the pups and, at times, Youmu and Chen, yet she was often withdrawn, however, she did often venture out of her shell when curiousity so happened to have struck her. Of course, whenever she did become curious, she would be prone to wandering off.

Something caught her attention and it was something she hadn't seen. A persimmon. Naturally, the object piqued her curiousity and it made her want to find more of them, leading her to wander away. Her curious wanderings attracted the curiousity of the pups, who, one by one, decided to follow her, as to them, persimmons meant treats, in which case, Reimu was leading them to treats. At the same time, to them, she was also there to save them from their mundane lives, so they followed her naturally. Naturally, Reimu was their age-equivelant and acted pretty much as such, curiousity and all.

They followed her for a bit before coming to a persimmon tree. This persimmon tree had a rather thin trunk, thin enough where Reimu could quite wrap both of her hands around it. Said trunk was also rather flimsy as, after the little ones decided to shake the tree to get the persimmons off the branches and while not thinking things through, they broke it after trying to use all of their weight to shake it. Of course, while no persimmons came of the branches, they were ripe and the children opted to bring the tree with them back home.

Humorously, after they brought it home, they opted to shake it again to get the persimmons. Of course, this didn't work out so well, in which case, they opted to just pull them off and put them in a basket, deciding to eat them later.


	13. Illness

Being a human child doesn't have many advantages, seeing as Reimu had fallen ill and none us, save Yukari, really know how to deal with. The pups were saddened and Chen was a bit frantic (or so we think, her emotions are difficult to read). We didn't know what outcome to anticipate from her being sick, however, the child's illness did prompt Yukari to do something in which she hadn't done in a long time.

While she mostly confines herself to the house but, when she does leave, she normally doesn't leave the house minus her veil and or without an escort and she especially didn't leave without putting on some makeup, something nice, or doing her hair. No, her silvery snow white hair hung disheveled, no makeup covered the dark circles under eyes, and she dressed plainly, actually, what she wore is what some would consider sleeping clothes.

Dramatically opening the door and to the surprise of those who witnessed her, she took her barefooted steps outside and went about her business. Where she was going, we didn't know but it was clear she had done something we hadnt't seen her do in a very long time. How long she was to be gone was something we didn't know, then again, we had the child to focus onto.

Her illness wasn't contagious to us and vice versa, although it did make us worry for her. Her illness caused her pain and fever, which, instinctively, brought me to comfort her, hoping to soothe her cries. Naturally, Chen protested, claiming that I coddle her too much and that we have to deal with her cries because I'm the one who elected to bring her here that winter. Before I could even articulate a response, Ren stepped foreward and gently said, "Yes, while most of that is true, no one counts on getting sick." He difused her a little but not enough for her stop glaring at the child and I. Upon noticing that, Ren promptly flicked her in the nose.

Yukari was gone for a couple of days and, upon return, she revealed why she had gone. She had a small basket full of medicinal herbs, said herbs we couldn't obtain around here. She went about boiling them into a tea and, when she had finishhed what she was doing, she gave me special instructions to give it to Reimu. Sure enough, the herbal tea brought down her fever and her cries lessened. Within two days, she was well again.


	14. Acknowledgement

Reimu was known to be a quiet one and, generally, we've hardly ever heard her speak, if she spoke (so far, she only spoke to Youmu). However, she was still a child and children are most strangest in their earliest of years, so she was no different. Of course, she was stranger than any other human child and, while she made noise, she hardly ever thought to verbalize. She vocalized much like the pups and Chen did, which is to say, geckering and hissing, the latter of which often being directed at Chen.

It wasn't that she hasn't known language, as she has, it was just that she never spoke, except when Youmu's around, in which case, she spoke practically the same language that the latter did. What they conversed about was something we didn't know but it was amusing and interesting if they kept at it for an hour or two. Youmu did allow her to open up more to the others.

Silently, she opened up to us before one day when she said, "Rrr-ahn." The 'R' sound was almost silent yet the 'ahn' syllable was clear. Upon hearing her name called, Ran's ears jerked in curiousity and, like sunflowers facing the sun, her ears turned towards the child, whilst the rest of her followed suit. She was curious as to what the child wanted if she wasn't making sounds akin to a pup. Ran was the first youkai so far to extend a hand (or paw, in that case, as she wasn't in semi-human form) in kindness and the first youkai she encountered, thus, her name was the first one said.

Of all the time we've had her with us, in our family and this forest, we've never heard her say someone's name, yet, she seemed to have responded to hers. Names were almost alien to her, much like attention and the like, thus she was quite stunted in some areas of development, however, as with most human children (not so much living things), she had some innate need to bond with those close, so , due to said need, she acknowledged that others besides herself had names. It's also worth noting that Reimu hasn't really addressed anyone, however, the moment she enunciated Ran's name was when she started to.

Later that day, she turned to Ren and acted similar, although she she didn't say the "R" sound, just the " 'en" syllable, just calling him "En." Naturally, they became "An" and "En", in much the same vein that a child's parents would become "Haha" and "Chichi", thus to some extent, she acknowledged them as parental figures or something very similar.

When she noticed my presence, she was at a lost as to how to place a name for me. She sat silent before me, as if in some thought, before she finally opted to place a name for me. "Fukona-ha" was the name for me. Interestingly, it was not a random stringing together of syllables or words or saying a syllable of one's name, no, she gave me name that meant what she thought to be fitting. In all fairness, she didn't know I had a name, so she decided that I couldn't go without and, yet, I'd never think a child to be intuitive. Something within her sensed how unhappy my life had quite been, yet she acknowledged something else, too.

A wish.

* * *

**Authoress Note: **Dreadfully sorry for updating this late. I've been so busy, really, I have. Sincerely-**Amoridere.**


	15. Festival

It wasn't too often that we went to festivals, although Ran-Mama was insistent we go to one. However, she could never persuade Old Lady Yukari to come with us but that old woman insisted Reimu come with us. I was hoping she'd say no but, no, she said yes instead and herded her out like she was pup, fashioning a crimson cord to her like a leash. Just like the old bitch not to come with us, as she never goes to festivals, why she goes was something I never knew.

Reimu seemed to be happy going to the festival, then again, what kid wasn't? If anything, she was too happy, so happy that I thought someone'd eat her to put an end to it. Of course, that didn't happen, as Ran and Ren kept a close eye on her and the pups, however, Reimu is too damn curious, as she boldly approached an oni. Yukari never talked about humans much but it isn't weird to think that only dumb ones would go near a youkai without second thoughts, even if they knew them. Yet, she did and reached up to play with Suika's horns, which made her say, "Moo!"

We were confused until Suika said, "I've seen humans hang around these horned things that go 'Moo', dunno what they're called but I know that is the noise they make." Ran and Ren looked at each other confused, leaving Ran to say, "So, Reimu thinks you're a cow?" As we figure out, she didn't know what those are, then again, youkai usually don't raise cows, just pigs or, for that matter, chickens, so she figured they were called "Moos", saying, "Oh, so ya' mean moos."

"No, Suika, they're not called 'moos', they are called 'cows'. 'Moo' is the sound they make and we don't know if Reimu knows what cows are."

"Well, 'cows' go moo, so I guess they were called 'moos' and humans do hang around the things that go moo."

"Yes, yes, that is true but only if they're farmers and we don't know if Reimu's ever heard or seen a cow before.

"Well, it made sense to say, um, 'moo' 'cause humans hang around them and she's a human."

"Like I said, humans do keep cows but not all of them do. It's farmers mostly."

_"Moo!"_

"What kinda farmer keeps the things that go 'moo'?"

"Human farmers do."

"Weird, why not pigs or chickens?"

"Human farmers do keep pigs and chickens, some more often than others."

Apparently, Reimu, in that pebblebrain of hers figured _all_ oni make that sound, as she said, _"Moo!"_ to Yuugi, who gave the response of, "Weird pet you have there." I guess she didn't mind that, then again, what is annoyance to me is amusing to her, as she picked her up and held her in her hand. She also didn't seem to mind that Reimu was chewing at one of her fingers, asking, "Is she normally this friendly?" Not really sure as to where she could see biting as a friendly gesture, as that little asshole bit me and it was anything but friendly. Of course, Yuugi just laughed and said, "It tickles, I swear, I never met a human this friendly." Ran did point out that she was rather shy and standoffish, however, sometimes, she would want very much to approach someone new, especially when there are many others. Doesn't explain why she was so mean to me.

After the "friendly" gesture, she introduced herself to Reimu, who, in turn, introduced herself, "Mu!" At first, I thought she was saying, "Moo!" again, however, she was actually saying the last syllable of her name, which sounded the same. Either way, Yuugi did note of how polite she was. After an awkward conversation, we left the oni to their business and, as we walked away, I asked, "How the hell could Yuugi think that her biting was something friendly?"

"Well, that is because Reimu was just playing with her. Her bites were intended to be playful."

"She's not playing with me."

"Hmmph, well, what goes around, comes around."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Chen, you haven't been nice to her and she knows you don't like her, so her treatment of you would be thus."

Quietly, I was seething. Ran-mommie brought her home and, now, we're supposed to act like she's one of us. Could have just left her alone, where she found her, but, nooo, Ran just had to be nice. She's always been soft, always, and because of that, we gotta deal with a little nuisance who makes an ass out of itself. She's supposed to be on my side but, no, not this time, she stuck up for her. I made the misfortune of letting Ren see my expressions, as he made note to bop me on the head, saying, "I know what you're thinking and I don't like it."

Reimu got curious again, running to Yuuka and headbutting her on the calf. Yuuka was surprised, yet she showed no anger, reaching down to put her head. "Greetings, dearie." she said, picking her up, running her fingers through her wispy hair. Reimu was somewhat confused by the gesture, so she took her fingers and ran them through Yuuka's hair. As she noted, Yuuka hasn't had a chance to formally meet her and figured Reimu was mimicking the gesture as greeting. Of course, greetings and meetings came with introductions, something Yuuka always considered important, she introduced herself and was responded in kind. "My, Reimu is quite a sweet."

Again, she was found endearing, then again, maybe she had some sort of malign power. As much as I didn't like her, I couldn't think of her having something like that, it just didn't feel right, however, some of the youkai we've met at this festival found her endearing. Of course, she's a human and humans are _**not**_ endearing in the slightest sense, especially not this little asshole.

As we enjoyed ourselves, we've met Satori and, her wall-eyed twin sister, Koishi. Reimu approached them, too. Being that Satori can read minds, she didn't detect anything malign, actually, she detected something more on the lines of, "Hello!" and "I am very happy to see you." She responded to her thoughts and said, "It's lovely to meet you, too. I am Satori and this is my sister, Koishi." Koishi, unlike Satori, is more on the level of Reimu and they had no trouble conversing, except it was in dance. Why they danced was something that I couldn't comprehend but, apparently, the satori also communicated through dance. This must be the case, as Satori said, "Really, now? We're flattered."

Well, apparently, she didn't take long to understand cultures here. At the same time, I never did understand why she learned so quick to adjust, then again, she had all winter to learn, after all, she's been around nothing but yokai. However, I made the mistake of letting Satori hear my thoughts, as she said, "I know what you are thinking and, frankly, I am not feeling particularly well. Thoughts like yours are not the ones I like to read." She bid us good evening and Koishi gave Reimu a sweet.

"Mmm-hmm. I figured you were being belligerent for no reason." Ran said. I protested, arguing my case, to which she said, "Your actions aren't belligerent, its your thoughts that are and, frankly, you had better get used to the idea because she is here to stay and that's that." I stayed quiet for a bit, puzzling the nuisance. The kits weren't quiet, especially Fuyu, to whom Reimu enjoyed a conversation with. I saw it why it confused her, as other youkai are talkative during the festival.

As we continued walking, she saw Mamizou and growled. It was puzzling because she was friendly to everyone else, except me, but she didn't react that hostily to me. Fortunately, she was held by that cord, as if she had bitten her ankles or tail, then that wouldn't have ended so nice. Of course, Mamizou is a sort that responds exactly as she sees, in which case, she showed aggression. At that moment, the runt remembered that she was a human and acted at humans would, in which case, she picked up a rock that was roughly the same weight she was and hit her with it. At first Ran didn't know why she was attacking this tanuki but then it dawned on her that Reimu was being played a trick and wasn't responding well. Tanuki, like the kitsune, like to play pranks and are just known for it, however, while some youkai are tolerant, often seeing through it, Reimu was not and didn't like impostors much. "Begone," Ran said, "and leave the child alone."

We continued, Reimu going back to her nice, calm, happy self, curiously greeting the real Mamizou, who gave her peach and went on her merry way. Once again, she had the effect and I couldn't understand why she was so endearing to those who met her. If Yukari had come with us, maybe she could explain but, no, she didn't want to come. She never wants to come and she never gives any reasons as to why, however, on this occasion she wanted Reimu to go.

After enjoying and biding our time, we came home, with Yukari, doing something textile related, asking, "So tell me, how did it go?" Ran went on to state that she could have come outside and enjoyed the festival as it most certainly was fun and she went on to say how Reimu got along well with everyone.

"Sore wa jinseidesu." she said, "That is well and good. It's nice that she's had a lovely time." She went back to her textiles, however, she did bid the others goodnight but requested that I'd stay behind and help her with her textiles. "I heard about how you were at the festival and I want very much to talk about it." Of course, I made the mistake of calling her bitch, to which I found her saying, "Chen, be minded that I have a switch and you know that isn't my name, do you?"

"Yes."

"Okay, good, I wanted much to talk about how you've been at the festival and, frankly, I think it was unacceptable."

"Okay, how so?"

"Well, because it was Ran's choice to bring her here, hmm."

"And, just because someone didn't want her didn't mean we had to have he-!"

"Silence! You watch your mouth!"

"..."

"Now, while that is true, the same could be said about you."

"Huh? How?!"

"Well, humph, I thought you knew. Ran, a kitsune, didn't give birth to you, a nekomata, however, that fact never did change her love for you, as her child."

"...Mmm."

"Yes, you knew that you two were of different species, however, we all know that she didn't give birth to you, that's for sure. "

"Okay, well-"

"Well, nothing. You became her child and that was that."

"There is something you aren't telling."

"You are right."

"What is it?"

"Well, someone didn't want _you_."

"...!"

"Yes, that is true, someone didn't want you but whether or not that was the case never mattered, not to Ran. No, it didn't and, as you can tell, I didn't give birth to Ran, either, but I didn't care, yet it never mattered. For someone who doesn't want something, there is someone who does. Sure, the humans don't want Reimu and were quick to abandon her to die but, where there is cruelty, there is kindness. Of course, other youkai may find Reimu endearing, then again, they usually don't see a live human child and likely find her as fascinating as she does them. Reimu's here to stay and that is that. Now off to bed."

* * *

**Authoress Note: **Sorry, ya'll. Anywho, I hope ya'll have happy holidays. Also, "Sore wa jinseidesu." means "It's life." - Amoridere


	16. Oracle

How worrying! The child was behaving most strangely and we weren't too sure as to why she is. Perhaps, I assumed it to be something in the air and maybe it was but then we'd all be reacting to it, surely, then again she is a human and humans tend to be much more sensitive to strange things. However, a child, while sensitive, might not be as sensitive as someone full-grown but something seemed to be driving her up a wall.

Dearest hurried over to hold and cradle her, hoping to soothe her agitations but it came to no avail. We didn't know what to do and, naturally, we assumed human children tend to fussier than youkai tots. After behaving so strangely, she screamed and said, "Fire." We were startled, as she hardly spoke and, throughout the day, she hadn't spoken coherantly in all the time she had been behaving strangely. At first, we thougth she didn't know about the word that came out of her mouth but, the moment she said it, she calmed some.

The next day, a fire did happen. Mamizou's hut had caught fire and had burned to the ground, leaving her devastated. We all came out to investigate, Reimu hurrying to the ashes and charred wood and straw. She picked up some of the ashes and tried to recreate the hut, becoming upset when she couldn't. If the humans ever had a reason to leave her die, her premonition abilities seemed to have been it. None of us foresaw Mamizou's hut catching fire and burning to the ground, yet she, the discarded child, did.

After trying and trying to recreate the hut from ashes, with filthy palms, she tried to console the tanuki, who hopped away backwards, leaving the child confused and the other youkai looking at the spectacle. No one was sure what to think and we didn't say anything about Reimu's strange behavior the day before but the other youkai were curious about this child, while Mamizou herself was horrified.

We stared at the child a great deal, while she whimpered in confusion, until Lady Koishi came forward and said, "Oracle." to which, Lady Satori interpreted, "She says the child is an oracle." There was a long silence and it seemed even the birds stopped to listen to her talk, as their chirping immediately silenced. "The hut burning down has clearly upset her, clearly, and she seems to blame herself for it happening. She should be given comfort." Satori went on to say, gesturing to the child insistantly.

We took it that not many would take a such an ability well, especially a child whose comprehension of such matters is very limited. To Reimu, the discarded child, she didn't comprehend why Mamizou was shunning her and was very much upset by whatever abilities she possessed, even if she be unaware that she had them Mother-inlaw was most correct in that the child wouldn't fit in anywhere she went, especially with these abilities.

As the Komeiji walked away, Satori turned around and said, "Perhaps, when she is older, she should come to stay with us for a spell, under our tutiliage."

When we returned home and told Mother-inlaw, she gave the response of, "Interesting." and then went on to say how the satori's tutilage would benefit her. We were intrigued by her answer and asked how, to which she said, "The satori are quite well-versed in mind matters, them being mind-readers and what not, it makes sense that she would live with them for a spell, under their tutilage, as she is an oracle and her visions could trouble her greatly, driving her to madness. It's best for her."

Perhaps it would be best for the child to go live with the satori but I wonder how either of them would be effected. "If so," Dearest asked, concerned for the child,"how long would she stay?" Mother-inlaw sighed heavily before telling her that Reimu would be under their tutilage for a year. I knew my dearest wife wanted to beg otherwise but, being that she isn't head of the household, she stayed silent.

We've cared for her since the winter, surely, being offered tutilage is a wonderful thing and said tutilage could possibly teach Reimu to keep her sanity, after all, many an oracle goes mad due to said abilities. Still, dearest remained apprehensive.


	17. The Coming of the Storm

Mamizou accused the child of being cursed and that she caused her hut to burn down, while others simply dismissed them as rumors, citing that the child wasn't present when her home had burned to the ground and just simply foresaw it burning down. Of course, that tanuki does have an annoying habit of spreading rumors about things she knows so little about, frankly. However, I can understand her feelings, as her home was burned down but that was due to an accident, not because a child cast a spell or anything of that sort.

Reimu being an oracle did attract curiousity and, to some extent, fear. Fear not because of what the child could do, instead, fear of what she'do foresee. She saw Mamizou's house burning down and it happened the day afterward, thus giving reason for the fear, as that would mean that whatever she saw would happen right after.

However, with fear, there came fascination as everyone wondered if Reimu would be able to see fortunes and things like that. They are unaware that her abilities are not triggered that way and that they are likely to be random, occuring at different points. Either way, the storm was coming and, despite all aspects, I dread the thought of keeping her isolated like she had been before. Isolation was something that had to be done to protect her from the storm that was coming.

It seemed I would have to send her to live with the satori sooner than I expected. Ran'll give me hell about it but, for the child's sake, it has to be done.

It will be another in a long line of regrets.


	18. Seclusion with the Satori

I was insistent that Yukari not send Reimu away to the Satori but she, being the head of the household, had her way and Reimu was to be given to the Komeiji sisters for a year. I felt betrayed and angry that she would do this when the child wasn't yet old enough to comprehend why she was being sent away but she insisted that it had be done and that I'd understand one day. Having cared for her since the winter, alongside my own children, I just couldn't fathom the thought of having to send her away to someone else for a year.

After about a week, we made our way to Chireiden with Reimu in tow. Her innocence towards the whole thing had shattered my heart, as she showed no upset or agitation, however, she knew not as to why she was being sent away. She wouldn't be back for a year and I can only hope that she wouldn't feel betrayed by any of this. I know the Komeiji sisters will take care of her well and they want very much to help but I was still apprehensive.

When we arrived, I couldn't hand her to them myself and had Ren do it but, like myself, he had too much a difficulty, so he handed her to Chen. With ease, as we watched, Chen presented her to Satori, who then took the child in her arms. Quietly, I heard Satori say, "Our sincerest condolences, please forgive us." It wasn't hard to see why she would say that, as she knew how hard this was for us but I suppose she recognized it would have to be done.

I suppose I would have to reconcile that it had to be but my heart remained shattered.


	19. Musings on the Oracle Child

I knew this decision would be a hard one on Ran, Ren, and Yukari but Ran especially as she couldn't muster the strength to hand the child over to us herself, instead having Chen do it. The child, Reimu, is an odd one as she hardly noticed they were gone, yet she seemed to feel that she was a in a different place than what she was used to. However, to her, a new place meant equally new things and new things excited her. Surely, she could live happily with us in our care for a year.

People, be they either human or youkai, are known to be indubitably cruel, thus we have to acknowledge that this choice had to have been equally shattering for Yukari, whose body had betrayed her wishes. My heart went out to them but I suppose she made the right choice. Quietly, I wondered how she manage to reconcile her choice, as I can only feel agony in anyone having to make that choice. Reimu was one of the closest things she had to a child of her own and the thought enabled her to latch on so tightly. I can only hope the child would be able to come to terms with her youkai family's choices and won't feel betrayed. At least, she is still young enough to not completely know what's happened, after all, her human parents abandoned her and she didn't seem to be phased by it.

"Surely, Koishi, we will take care of her as though she were our own." I said, turning to my sister. Koishi blinked her large eyes in agreement and went off to play with the child.


	20. A Loss

As I said once before, I've had many tragedies. My body never even belonged to me and it denied me what I wanted. My heart, like Ran's, is broken. However, I had to do what was best for her, as having premonitionary abilities could drive her to madness. Of course, to Ran, it's betrayal and I cannot blame her for feeling that way, as she's gravitated to the child as well. I am just as sorrowful as she is as the choice itself brought back bitter memories of neverending tragedies.

To not have the child here with us felt like my body purging what I had desired and I ached all the same. I'm not bleeding, of course, however, I might as well be. I ached and my heart is shattered like a teacup. I knew this was for the best but knowing is most certainly different than feeling. I felt wrong in choosing to send her away and, like Ran, I hope she doesn't feel betrayed by it when she comes to understand it.

At least, she has the fortune of being a bit too young to comprehend what has happened, otherwise, she will have fought and screamed, screaming at how we betrayed her. Frankly, I may as well say I killed her, considering that living in seclusion will do something to her. Of course, the satori loves her just as much as we do, so surely, it won't destroy too much of anything but I fear that it will. She's still young enough, young enough not to internalize most things.

_Reimu, please forgive us._


	21. A Year Passes

It hadn't taken her long to adjust or learn her lessons. We had grown very attached to her and, frankly, I didn't want to see her go but she has to go back to the Yakumos, after all, it would be cruel to keep her longer when we only promised to keep her a year. I fear them rejecting her, especially Ran, after all, she looked after her in that time before. I placed her on Koishi's back and we made our way to the Yakumo home.

Reimu was asleep when we got there and Yukari, oddly, had greeted us at the door, gesturing for us to come in. She looked frazzled and seemed to have lost sleep, then again, without makeup, her hair done, and or being properly dressed, Yukari could always look frazzled, after all, we usually don't see her outside of the house. Gently, we placed the child in her arms, to which she asked, "She's adjusted well?"

"Yes, she has."

"How did she take the lessons?"

"Well, very well."

"I see."

It was a brief conversation, one that Yukari especially kept simple and straight to the point. She then brought the child to the upper levels before returning to offer us some tea. We politely declined and she thanked us for our time and for looking after the child. I should note that Ran hadn't seen the child, yet, and Yukari reassured us that reintroduction would occur soon.


	22. Calendula in the Coldest of Winter

When Reimu had awakened, she had had rushed to see Ran. It was no doubt that Ran and the pups were elated to see her again. She had grown some, as I would observe, and seemed to have gotten chubbier than the last I've seen her. Chen, like before, had ignored her. She hadn't changed much, as she responded in kind, and went right for the pups, finding a joyful romp with long-missed playmates.

It seemed she could't wait for playtime and neither could they, romping around the house and the area outside. Shutome watched from the window, smoking a kiseru, observing at how little the child changed. She wasn't lying, actually, Reimu really hadn't changed much. Her mind didn't seem to be altered and neither did her sweethearted disposition. At least, she hadn't lost that in life full of potential hardship.

She was determined, determined like a calendula in the coldest of winter. Most things, human and youkai alike, are typically so weak, weak enough not to persist in times where they will mostly have hardship. It is a most desired trait to be strong and optimistic against hardship like a calendula in the coldest of winter. Frankly, even though she doesn't much look like the sunny flower, she most certainly is rather sunny like one.

I suppose Shutome is probably musing one that. Of course, she probably would't compare herself to calendula. I haven't much a flower to compare her to and she probably wouldn't compare herself to one. Not any that I could think of. Wistfully, she looked out of the window, watching the child, noting how happy she seems. She then went on to say how she couldn't remember the last time she had smiled that brightly.

In all the time I had seen Shutome, I don't recall her smiling too much. She smiled a few times, yes, but I don't recall her smiling or being happy like the child is. I always remembered her with a faraway look in her eyes and she always seemed to be sorrowful or, to the slightest bit, sad. Tsuma had told me that she always remembered her sad and that her life wasn't a happy one but she couldn't remember the specifics as to why, however, as a child, she figured that she lived rather nicely and living nicely makes people happy.

I suppose such a life would make anyone happy, however, it didn't make her happy. Ran never quite did tell me how of why it didn't make her happy but did say that Shutome had resigned herself to not being wanted or, rather, to being passed around. I never did understand what she meant.

In terms of flowers, Ran said she would compare her to a higanbana, which is to say, she would note her as being "defiant". I wasn't really sure as to how they were "defiant", then again, lycoris flowers tend grow in times when other flowers refused to grow, which is to say, they tend to bloom in the events of natural disasters and choas and during the fall, as warmth fades and the cool starts. Actually, they have known to withstand many things with exception of frost. I suppose she was "defiant" as Tsuma would put it, as she refused to bend to winds and the autumn cool.

I suppose it would be that Reimu, with a sunny disposition, remains a calendula, while Shutome, with her defiance, a lycoris.

* * *

Was working on other projects, forgot about this one for awhile.

Sorry.

-**Amoridere**


	23. Protector of Littermates

I would suppose our family was to be graced with the presence of Ran bearing a litter. Her litter had been smaller than the previous one, as in the previous one she had five, while, in this one, she had three. Like all things new, Reimu was drawn to the babies and, so, would often spend hours watching them wriggle and squirm. In her misguided sweetness, she would try to feed them, to which Ran would tell her that they couldn't eat solids yet and could only have milk until they had teeth.

Like the pups previous to them, they were drawn to her for little reasons if not her warmth. She was warm, clearly, so they would linger near her her and she would keep them warm, however, they seemed to like her, seeing as a secondary protector of sorts. Much like Ran became her "fox mother", as I'll dub her, she became their littermate and, so, partook in littermate things, such as lingering and, at night, keeping them warm. Sometimes, in the few moments she'd speak, she'd sing to them or tell them about the wonders of a world outside their nest.

When they would squirm away from the bedding, she was there to relocate them back. As they got to be bit a more mobile, they've made it a point to make their little escape attempts a game for them to play, something that she enjoyed rather well. Perhaps, their game of escape was their way of learning with Reimu as their teacher, considering that they learned how to hide from her, regardless she'd retrieve them and bring them back to the nest where they belonged.

Sometimes, she'd carry them around and they'd let her, becoming even more at ease with her presence and confused with her absence. As one could tell, I found their interactions to be amusing, allowing that to be my entertainment. I had few things within a long lifetime to look forward to, thus the Reimu and the babies' interactions brought me some happiness, as she had remained very much unchanged.

Chen, as I could observe, remained distant, indifferent to her new siblings. I had much to anticipate that, considering how Reimu's presence was something she could tolerate, however, begrudgingly, as she still couldn't stand being around her. Reimu, on the other hand, was clueless to the extent of the former's dislike, thus she was confused at Chen's distance, after all, she wanted to interact with the babies and very much did so, so why wouldn't or hadn't Chen?

She did ponder that but didn't let the question be her only thought process. Of course, I would deem babies to be more perceptive, as they seem to have picked up on Chen's dislike and would become agitated when they'd notice her there. In that case, Reimu became their protection and, unlike them, she she saw no reason to be agitated of Chen, actually, she was the opposite, as she'd chase her away.

That was just as amusing. It was an oft humorous thing to watch, almost as if watching Chen chase around Nazrin, except Reimu was smaller and was doing the chasing, hissing and spitting like a cat, even getting a few nips at her. Once, during such a tussle, Chen did something of a sideswipe. Her claws barely connected and, while they left a mark, Reimu didn't bleed. She wasn't deterred and clawed her back, as the babies watched in amusement. I wondered if the satori had trained Reimu in any semblance relating to physical strength, considering that, without a thought, she wrapped her chubby hands around the nekomata's wrists and hurled her over her head with **THAM! **

The act was downright comical in some regards as the babies could see it but the feat itself was incredible, as Reimu was smaller than Chen by at least a mile. It was shocking and it definitely had an effect on Chen, as, some time after that, she learned her place. She was seething but she remembered to keep that to a minimum.

I suppose the haughty was broken.


	24. Moo!

As said before, Reimu seems to have made some friends, soothsaying be damned. Said one of those friends was an oni, Suika, who decided, one day, to call after her, saying, "Moo!" She was startled but, regardless, she hurried out to greet her, climbing onto her shoulders and back, tugging at her horns, having a go at whatever fun she thought to be had. It was interesting to see such a small child and an oni interact, if anything, she may as well had been an oni, considering how roughly she played.

Just about wherever they went, they romped and made noises, having a good go at whatever fun they had. Clearly, the noise was a funny one and I had limited experience with cattle but, on the other hand, I wondered as to how on earth she decided to take that noise and use it as communication. The child didn't mind and so played along, communicating in much the same, except with different noises, noises that seemed lyrical, whatever that language was.

Oni are a playful sort and her playfulness matched that. An unspoken bond of sorts was made betwixt the two or, rather, three, as Yuugi joined them later. Apparently, Reimu's helped them discover a more potent form and new flavor of sake, said sake being sweetened with persimmons, while they helped her do something with rocks. Not particularly sure as to what they were doing with rocks but I supposed they were amused by it, considering how they were at it for a good while before deciding to reinvent the game, coming up with more variants.

All day, they played and made merry, much to the town's amusements.

Such delight in seeing her happy.


End file.
